DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) Remake. Characters *Thomas *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy Takes The Plunge) *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *James *Scared James (James Goes Buzz Buzz) *Frightened James (James and the Trouble with Trees) *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Henry *Duck *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Ackley Attack 4427 *Brown and White Coach *Caboose Transcript *Narrator: Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks. They like the see air and the sound of the gulls. (the scene opens with Thomas hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose) But one day, the friends were feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky and this was his first day at the docks. *Cranky: You're useless little bugs! *Narrator: He called from above. *Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines then I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. * Thomas: No crane has ever complained before. *Cranky: Well I'm complaining now. *Narrator: And Cranky banged his load down on the keyside. (this surprises a surprised Thomas and a surprised Percy) Later, the two engines met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. *Gordon: Cranes are nearly fairy things they need a lot of attention like me in fact. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view. *Narrator: Said James. *James: He's high up in the air coping with wind, rain and making sun. Then he looks down and sees you two little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Narrator: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. *Cranky: Come on, come on. Push those freight cars closer to me. *Narrator: But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. (Percy pushes four freight cars too far and gets hurt) Poor Percy. Then, Cranky played a trick on Thomas. *Cranky: Push your freight cars onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. *Narrator: So Thomas did. (Thomas obeys, pulling and pushing the flatbeds onto an outside line) But Cranky left the load beside the freight cars, not in them. *Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. (Thomas and Percy arrive with their freight train) *Narrator: Complained Cranky. This mix up caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt was most upset. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you not been helping him today. You will go to your sheds and consider how you improve yourselves tomorrow. *Narrator: Now Thomas and Percy were upset too. (Thomas and Percy obey) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the engines were trapped in the docks. *Duck: We're sure to be safe in the sheds. *Narrator: Said Duck. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. It was running out of control and into a ground straight into the sheds. *(The old tramp steamer crashes into the shed, surprising Henry, Duck, a scared James, and a scared Gordon) *Cranky: (screams) *(Cranky lands onto the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud as Ackley Attack 4427 looks up, sees Cranky falling toward him, gasps, and flees with a white and brown coach and a red caboose) *Henry, James, Duck and Gordon: Help! *Narrator: Called the engines from inside the shed. *Cranky: I can't! *Narrator: Called Cranky. When the storm was over, Sir Topham Hatt rushed into the scene of the destruction. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy will help you. *Narrator: He called to Cranky. *Sir Topham Hatt: And then you can help the engines. *Cranky: Oh, please, hurry! *Narrator: Cried Cranky. *Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Sir Topham Hatt: So it was you. *Narrator: Murmured Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I owe those engines an apology. *Narrator: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. (Cranky is upright again and clearing the wreckage) *Gordon: Oh, thank you. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: What would I've done without you? *Cranky: Well I had to be rescued before I help you. But i never I would be by a couple of, bu-bu... *Narrator: Cranky was about to say bugs but he quickly corrected himself. *Cranky: Uh, small engines thank you. I'll never be rude again. However you two mites are in my way so move over. *Percy: Pah! *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: He's back to bugging us. *Thomas: (surprised) Don't move! You're still attached to Cranky. *Narrator: But it was too late. *(Cranky lands on the rails once again, surprising a Surprised Thomas and a Surprised Percy again) *Narrator: Cranky still looks down at the two little engines. But ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mights, because he knows they might bite back. Trivia (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin)) *Cranky Bugs will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shots 1 and 59 will film Thomas hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose at Brendam Docks in. *A tired Thomas will be filmed in Shot 4, Shot 9, Shot 12, Shot 18, Shot 20, Shot 22, Shot 23, Shot 26, and Shot 28. *An eyes shut Thomas will be filmed in Shots 7 and 56. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shots 8, 22, 57, and 58. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shots 7, 8, 15, 16, and 58. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shots 9, 12, 26, and 28. *An angry Henry will be filmed in Shots 34 and 36. *A scared Gordon and a scared James will be filmed in Shot 40. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9